Certain halogenated aromatic compounds are known in the art. For example, polychlorinated benzene and xylene compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,214 and 2,631,168. Typical substituents on the methyl groups of the xylene are chlorine, hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, carboxyl, acetate, isocyanate, chloroformate, thiol, and amine radicals. The compounds are stated to be useful as monomers for condensation reactions producing self-extinguishing resins, as heat transfer media, as modifiers for increasing the flash point of oils, in transformer fluids, lubricating media, and the like.